


只是一段车

by wudunrou



Category: whatever ?
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 19:10:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18267617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wudunrou/pseuds/wudunrou
Summary: 文肯定是鸽了，车不能白写...虽然很短小持久力也不够还是想放出来爽一爽...





	只是一段车

踏出大门似乎已经用去他大半勇气，越是接近布拉金斯基宅邸，王耀的脚步就越是游移与忐忑。

眼前的奢华宅邸他比任何人都要熟悉，王耀甚至可以准确叫出老仆从中大多数人的名字，然而现如今，这些曾对他笑脸相迎的人，都化作了拦路荆棘，刺的东方人举步不前。

你得向伊万道歉，他对自己说，可勇气还是在即将到达布拉金斯基宅邸正门时消失殆尽，年轻的东方人停住脚步，不过百米的距离倒像是一条深不可测的河流，似乎再往前踏出一步，便会被汹涌的激流卷入水底窒息着溺亡，从此再也不见天日。王耀大抵猜得出伊万住在哪里，从前他们厮混过的那间卧室外有个挺大的露台，他站在原地抬头望去，视野中小小的室内入口看起来黑黢黢的，瞧不分明内里的情况。

伊万会在里头吗？  
他在心底做着激烈的冲突，却恍然惊觉自己连该说些什么都不曾想好。

令人出乎意料的，从他的身后，忽然传来一声熟悉的呼唤：  
“……耀？”  
王耀惊疑的回过头去，几日来忐忑难安思之若狂，却压根没想到想要见的人竟然就站在自己身后。

伊万穿着会见阿尔弗雷德时的正装，脸上的惊愕之色难以遮掩：“你怎么……你怎么会——”

你怎么会在这里？你不是一直避世般躲在那幢不起眼的小别墅，凭我怎样恳求都不愿踏出家门一步？伊万脑海里有着太多惊讶与疑问，黑发的东方青年不知所措的望着他，眼中尽是慌乱：“我……”他似乎想张口解释什么，但还未开口眼中就已经积聚了水汽，伊万的面容看起来过分冷静，王耀被那显得有些生疏的距离刺的不敢再向前一步，犹豫许久，终究不曾开口，或许他也的确，不知道该如何开口。

伊万的脑海中电光火石闪过一个念头，这念头太过美好，以至于自己都不敢置信，他迟疑着向王耀发问，声音带着些不明显的颤抖：  
“你……是来找我的吗？”  
然后，像慢动作似的，伊万瞧见他心爱的人，缓缓点了点头。

“这就够了……不用勉强自己说些什么，这就够了。”  
盘踞心头数天的阴云就这样顷刻消散，伊万发现自己竟是这样容易满足，那好不容易维持的冷静外表瞬间破碎，只是这样一个简单的动作，伊万·布拉金斯基便可以再度变回那个带着天真少年气息的男人，他经不住眼眶微热，大步走向前，紧紧搂住了自己的爱人。

他们在无人的空地拥吻，没有过多的言语解释，只是相见便已然明了，只是相见便能够读懂对方，读懂深藏彼此心底的恐惧与如履薄冰。  
就这样默契的重归于好。伊万将他的东方情人揽入臂弯里，心底柔软的无与伦比。  
“对不起……”年轻的东方青年哽咽一声：“我很……想你。”  
“我知道，我知道”伊万亲吻着对方的脸颊，吮去他咸涩的泪：“我没顾虑到你，是我不对。”

“是我不对……”他喃喃着，甘愿将所有过错揽在自己头上。伊利亚和布拉金斯基老爷冰冷的上等人与生俱来的高傲目光，和那些个被忽略，被当作毫不起眼的虫蚁般存在的日日夜夜，在这一刻悉数不再重要，在这一刻，只有怀中紧紧拥抱着，能感受到温暖体温的人，才是唯一值得重视的存在。

伊万明显感受到王耀对于外界充满不适与焦虑，主动前来寻找他已经达到这个自我封闭的东方青年的极限，于是伊万将王耀一把抱起，稳稳的向别墅走去。

“别怕，”他说：“我们回家。”

 

王耀将脸颊抵在斯拉夫男人的胸膛，同他意想中截然不同的是，伊万全程一言不发，到达别墅后，竟然径直穿过室内将他抱到了后院。  
“你怎么……”  
他刚想发问，便猝不及防的被伊万压在了那棵枝繁叶茂的橡树底下。

“我上次说过，”低沉的嗓音带着些气息不稳的低喘，伊万轻轻吻了吻东方青年的耳垂，嗓音沙哑无比：“我要就这么把你按在这棵树下……”  
他不曾再继续说下去，修长的手指慢条斯理的探进王耀松散的上衣，轻而易举解开了对方领口的白色纽扣，东方人光裸的肌肤逐渐暴露开来，在粗糙的树干映衬下显得细腻的不可思议。  
“你……”初夏的微风温度怡人，王耀却被这煽情的动作和轻柔的风刺激的身体不受控制颤栗起来，他想恳求对方回到室内去，然而以自己对伊万的了解，希望着实渺茫。  
“嘘……别说话。”  
伊万低笑一声打断话头，淡金色的发丝随着英俊的东欧男人温柔的动作不断磨挛在王耀脖颈间，他的手指愈发放肆的沿着东方青年腰线一路向上游走，最终停留在最为敏感的乳头。  
王耀被这手段高明的揉捏不由刺激的轻喘一声软下身子，伊万立马用结实的臂膀将他稳稳搂住，二人的身体亲密无间的贴在一起，王耀可以清晰感受到对方勃发的欲望正抵在自己腰后。

然而向来毛躁的斯拉夫男人并不曾像往日一般粗鲁的横冲直撞，他像对待珍宝似的将东方青年护在胸前，轻柔的吻不断落在王耀敏感的颈项与脸颊，忽然，伊万愣怔的停下了动作。

他竟尝到了一丝咸涩。

“耀？”伊万慌张的松开对方，迟疑着询问道，亚裔青年俊秀的脸颊旁有泪水划过，那眼泪将伊万的心脏狠狠刺了一刺，丝毫不敢再有任何动作：  
“你怎么了？”  
他的东方爱人转过身来，眼眶微红，泪水还未彻底干透。在这棵茂密的，生机勃发的高大橡树下，二人就这样静默的对视良久，久到伊万的心底愈发忐忑，然后——  
王耀轻轻吻了吻他的嘴唇，紧接着蹲下身去，解开了伊万的腰带。

“你这是——”漂亮的紫色瞳孔瞬间失焦，不待他做出任何反应，王耀就已经拉开他考究的西裤，将硬挺的欲望解放出来。当意识到对方想做些什么，斯拉夫小伙的热血在瞬间直冲脑门，他的大脑嗡鸣着叫嚣，几乎要混乱的爆炸开来。  
在王耀的唇瓣即将触碰自己时，伊万却气息不稳的拦住了对方的动作：  
“你不必勉强自己，”他艰难的说。

王耀纤长的黑色睫毛带着湿意，泪痕还未完全消散，然而东方人抬起他漂亮的眼睛，向伊万露出一个羞涩的微笑：“我愿意。”  
说罢，伊万便感觉到自己的欲望顶端被湿热的唇舌温柔的包裹，他几乎要被对方这煽情的动作和强烈的快感逼的瞬间疯魔，他的耀，他的爱人，正前所未有的主动吞吐着自己的欲望。

“唔……”王耀艰难的吞吐着对方的性器，只感到那本就惊人的尺寸竟然在自己口中又胀大了几分，伊万的手指逐渐插进东方青年乌黑的发丝间，粗重的喘息随着王耀的动作难耐的响起，巨大的心理快感潮水般席卷而来，几乎要让小布拉金斯基先生瞬间缴械投降。

“哈…”伊万将粗硬的欲望从王耀口中抽出，性器顶部早已经水光淋漓，涎水可耻的粘连成一条银丝，又随着动作断裂落回王耀嘴角，他漂亮的眼角泛着桃红，嘴角沾着暧昧的水渍，这画面太过情色，伊万只觉得在瞬间便被夺去魂魄，失了声似的一句话都说不出来。

王耀被狠狠抵上橡树树干，粗糙的树皮隔着布料摩擦着他的前胸，伊万毫不客气的将手握上王耀的私处，东方青年呜咽一声，敏感的弓起了腰。小布拉金斯基回到了自己往日的强硬作风，他带着充足的情色意味舔舐着对方的耳朵，另一只手悄然探入隐秘的穴口，小心翼翼的试探着扩张起来。  
“嗯…轻点…”王耀难耐的低吟一声，收到的回应是伊万细碎的亲吻和含糊不清的话语：  
“我爱你，耀，我爱你。”  
然后比手指更加坚硬粗壮的物什湿漉漉的抵上穴口，不待王耀反应，便毫不客气的冲撞进半个头。

“轻点！”东方青年被刺激的浑身无力，只得无助的用手抵住粗糙的树皮用以支撑自己，粗硬的性器被死死含住，那紧致与内里的温热使得伊万发出一声由衷的愉悦叹息。  
“你真紧，亲爱的，你真紧，”带着薄茧的大手强硬的掐住王耀的腰身，伊万将自己继续往里推送：“放松点让我进去，像你平时做的那样。”  
“…闭嘴…”  
东方青年被他说的满脸通红，体内被开拓与不断进入的感觉快要夺去他的心智，小布拉金斯基忽然猛力向前顶弄，将自己完完全全送入爱人体内，在王耀发出难以抑制的闷哼的同时，满足的将他挺翘的臀部向自己的方向按了一按。

王耀被这动作刺激的几欲尖叫，暴风骤雨般的抽送在下一秒忽然爆发，伊万掐住他的臀部大开大合的征伐起来，剧烈的快感使得王耀的手下意识紧紧撑住树干，粗糙的树皮几乎要被他抠落下来。敏感点在顶弄中被不断刺激，皮肤白皙的东方青年肌肤已经带上了潮红的粉调，在即将高潮的瞬间，他忽然侧过脸去，同自己的东欧恋人接了个绵长，几近窒息的吻。

阳光透过枝叶缝隙斑驳的照耀进来，无人的后院里，高大橡树浓密枝叶的遮掩下，隐秘的情事正如火如荼的进行着，谁也无法发觉。


End file.
